Talk:Centurio X-I
There is no way that it has a 5 hour respawn, I have camped this thing religiously before and it always pops between 1.5-2.5 hours. It is a lottery spawn not a NM that just pops, if you experienced a 5 hour wait period in between it had to be because you weren't killin the one signifier that pops there. --Nynaeve 11:58, 20 September 2006 (EDT) It was 5 hours i was on the phone for 5 and half hours on the phone. NO i was not looking at my phone its my cell phone and after i end the call it tells me how long i have been on the phone not during the call, and YES i was killing the mobs every 16 minutes cause i was timing the pops to make sure i didn't miss a pop at all for the signifier. I have camped this thing many times over the last 3 years i have played it. YES this is the longest i have waited for the pop. In the past it has only taken me at longest 3 hours to pop, But it DID take 5 hours for the NM to pop on this day. I have playlist i listen to as well that is over 3 hours and 46 minutes long and i started to listen to that about a hour after we got down there. How else would i know exactly that it was 16 minutes because i was timing the pops with my stop watch because i was just that damn bored trying to get this NM for my friend, and i knew exactly when the signifer would pop and the fact that i know there is also only ONE pop. its just a observence i don't understand whats the problem with posting a observance. NMs do sometimes take forever to pop. It has happened to me multiple times but they have also popped fast for me on multiple times. --Wolfknight 10:46, 25 September 2006 (EDT) Well, if you want to sound informative and intelligent, maybe look into using correct grammar and capitalizing the respective words. Taking the time to look over your work to ensure you don't sound unintelligent can aid you to make a better impression and have people actually believe your experiences rather than look at them with doubt. --Nynaeve 13:19, 25 September 2006 (EDT) Think what you will and say what you want about my grammar. My point is my experiences differ from yours. I thought that was the point of the wiki was to help users by giving them information gathered by others. I am sorry if you are offended I will keep my information to myself from now on. Good day to you.--Wolfknight 14:59, 25 September 2006 (EDT) - Resisted Elemental Seal + Repose on 62 WHM, capped Enfeebling. Risa 03:13, 2 June 2008 (UTC) - Repose is Divine Magic... so if you want it to land, have capped Divine Magic and use Divine Seal. Borealina 22:36, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Personal Attacks Please refrain from personal attacks. If there is a disagreement based on first-hand personal observations it should be remedied via the tag and/or without reference to personal attacks, grammar, spelling, etc. --Gahoo 15:01, 25 September 2006 (EDT) Sorry. I posted on his Talk page before I read this. I am done with this ridiculous discussion. --Nynaeve 15:22, 25 September 2006 (EDT) From my experience camping this NM, the spawn time is indeed 1:30-2:30h, BUT sometimes, he's retarded and skips a spawn, thus the 4:00-5:00h some people talk about. ^^ --Jirayah 20:23, 20 May 2008 (UTC) The respawn timer and drop rate for the cloak do not go well together. Happy Hunting! He is right and he can take 5 hours to pop. I hunted him for 6 days and only took 2.5 hours each time. Then one awkward time he took over 4.5 hours and thats when he finally dropped my Shaman's Cloak. I killed the NM and sat there for 2 hours then started killing signifers for the next 2.5 hours and I was convinced he couldnt take more than 3 hours, but HE CAN, it sucks. Just thought I'd add my two cents. I camped this NM for a long time today. I killed it for the first time at 11PM (CST time) and it it now going on 6:15AM. It has not spawned as of yet. Making this 7 hours now that it has not spawned. I don't know if maybe killing the other Antica type mobs in the room other than the signifier PH had anything to do with it, but it has never taken this long prior to have it spawn. This being the second day in a row I have camped it. I seen how everyone else only had to wait for 1.5-2.5 hours for their NM's to spawn. --Kittai 11:16, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Server Testimonials *Soloable by: Blue Mage at level 68, Red Mage at level 60, and Dragoon at level 64. *Duoable by: Warrior at level 62, White Mage at level 62 - Barspells reduced AM damage from 1300 to 150. *Duoable by: Dragoon at level 61, Summoner at level 62 - too easy. *Soloable by: Blue Mage at level 60. Subjob Ninja. No NPC or other help, he went down fairly easy. *Soloed by: Dragoon70/White Mage35. Only problem was Blizzaga II, 700+ dmg, no -bar up. *Soloed by White Mage75/Thief37 wielding Brass Jadagna, plenty of HP and MP left. *Soloed by: 75 PLD/DNC easily. The only problem was Quake which did over 1300 dmg. Just did Curing Waltz II followed with an immediate Cure IV and the rest was smooth from there.